dubbingpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dubbingpedia Wiki:Voting
The Dubbingpedia Wiki is a democratic wiki in which every user represents a part of the community. To make our wiki democratic, all of the decisions are taken to community vote first, to hear the voice of our community (from normal users, chat mods, rollbacks, admins and even bureaucrats), after a discussion takes place (only if needed). There are many things that involve voting in our wiki: we have Character of the Month, Featured Article, and Featured Image, and more, which are monthly votes. Also, there are many votes that take place on the Votes Page of the wiki, such as removing/adding a policy etc. 'To vote you must ...' *Be an active user that edits and takes place in this wiki's events and activities. *Not be blocked on any account, such as a spare account. *Have at least 50 mainspace edits. *Have an admin confirmation if you want to nominate. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Character of the Month *Users are not allowed to vote for blocked users. *You're not allowed to vote for a user just because he or she is a friend. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other users. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''Some instructions when nominating/voting for ''Featured Article *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate a page that does not have a lot of content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. 'Some instructions when nominating/voting for Featured Image *You're not allowed to vote for an article just because your friend votes for it. *You are allowed to comment, but you must be respectful to other comments. *You're not allowed to nominate an image which contains inappropriate content. *Any mass-message advertising about a vote is against our policy. '''The results if you broke the above rules... *If an inactive user voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user having less than 50 mainspace voted - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes in place of another user - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user nominates without an admin confirmation - Vote will be removed as soon as he/she votes. *If a user votes for a user just because he or she is a friend (if he/she includes it in a comment) - It would instantly be removed. *If a user makes a comment that is disrespectful to another user (from teasing, making fun of, swearing etc.) - His/her vote will be removed and he/she will be blocked. *If a user nominates an image which contains inappropriate content - He/she will be blocked. *If a user makes a mass-message advertising about a vote - Three warnings, then if he/she does not remove the advertisements, a block.